Link's New Journey
by BloodLycanM
Summary: This is meant to be a sort of cross between OoT and SS. It is set 15 years after Ganon's defeat at the hands of Link, and Link's return to childhood. This is my first ever fan fiction and I know its a bit slow to start but I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda in part or in whole.


Link awakens to the sound of thunder rumbling loudly throughout his room. He quickly realizes that the thunder was part of his dream, because as he lays there he hears it no more. The dream is more of a nightmare than anything else. Every night for the past year Link has dreamed of Ganon returning in a stronger form. He told Queen Zelda of his nightly terrorizing dreams and she believes it to be a prophecy. Link hopes that she is wrong but knows deep down she is probably right. He refuses to tell his wife Malon about these nightmares, though he is sure his father-in-law Talon knows something is wrong. Malon has enough to worry about Link told himself, what with running the ranch and our son born only a year ago. She insisted on naming their son after him. He heads down the stairs and out to the field to check the crops.

Afterwards he heads to the stables to see Epona. Being near her always helps to calm his mind. He arrives at the stables to find that while he was checking the crops Malon had woken up and was brushing Epona. He stands silently in the shadow of the doorway not wanting to disturb her. After a few minutes Malon turns to Link. "Come on in honey, I'm just about done brushing Epona." She says. Link makes his way over to her carefully stepping around the buckets and other tools laying on the ground. "Good morning beautiful, I'm a bit surprised that you're up so early." He tells her. "I was already awake when you went outside, you were tossing and turning for about an hour before you woke up." She replies and shortly afterward she adds. "What's wrong sweetheart? You've been having nightmares a lot lately." He stays quiet for a moment then says, "It's just nightmares, nothing to worry about. How did Link sleep last night?" She laughs "He's still asleep, he sleeps like a rock." Link chuckles a little and thinks **_just like his father_**

Malon stands up wraps her arms around him and kisses him lightly. "I'm going back to the house to check on our son, come inside when when you're done out here." She leaves closing the door behind her quietly. After making sure she was really gone, Link sat on a stool next to Epona. "Hey girl, how are you today?" She whinnies and stares at him with a knowing look. "Do you know something I don't?" He asks her playfully knowing she can't really reply. She continues to gaze at him. He starts petting her and just stares back. "She knows there is more to Ganon than what can be seen. A great tragedy, a terrible curse." A voice in his mind says. "What are you trying to say Rauru, Sage of Light?" Link asks the voice. "That is something you must discover on your own. All I can tell you is that long ago before Hyrule was founded an ancient evil attacked the world." Rauru responded. "How do you expect me to do that? I can't leave behind my family!" Link growled angrily scaring Epona, making her step away from him. "But you must, in order to learn what has long been forgotten by this world, you must journey to a land far away yet closer than you think." After the last statement the presence in his mind vanishes signifying Rauru's departure. Link sighs and leaves the barn.

As soon as Link enters the house he finds himself face to face with Talon. "Hey Talon" he says trying to hide his irritation from moments before. "You may be able to fool Malon into thinking everything is alright but I know something is happening." Talon says quietly. He studies Link's face for a moment. "You are gonna leave aren't you, I can see it in your eyes." Link is taken by surprise at his father-in-law's sudden foresight. After a short time he nods and says "I don't like it but Rauru said I have to." Talon gets angry at his response and growls "Do you realize how difficult it will be for Malon to handle this news, or were you not planning on telling her?" Link infuriated by this growls back "Of course I was gonna tell her, I'm not stupid, it will be difficult news for her to hear, but me not telling her would make it a thousand times worse!" Talon flinched away from Link during this outburst almost forgetting his own anger.

Hearing the noise from the other room Malon walks in and sees the two of them standing there glaring at each other. "W..what's going on?" She asks, her voice sounding a bit weak. "Nothing I can't handle Malon, I think I hear Link waking up, you should go check on him." He father says more roughly than he intended. She glances at her husband shakes her head slightly and leaves the room. Link turns to follow her but Talon grabs his arm with surprising force for such an old man. He leans close to Link's face "You better tell her or I will." He whispers angrily. He shoves Link causing him to stumble. He walks into the kitchen, noticing that Malon wasn't in there continues up the stairs. He heads towards the room he shares with Malon and their son. Before reaching the door he pauses to think about how to break the news to her.

Link opens the door to his room and finds Malon sitting on the bed singing softly to their son. His son looks like him in every way with his startling blue eyes, and wavy golden locks of hair. "Malon, I need to talk to you for a moment." He says. Carefully weighing each word before they leave his mouth. "You're gonna be leaving soon aren't you." She says more as a statement than a question. At a loss for words all he could seem to do was nod. Malon motions for him to sit, as he lowers himself onto the bed he notices the sad, defeated look in her eyes. _**This is going to be painful for us both. **_She takes hold of one of his hands and intertwines her fingers with his. "It has something to do with the nightmares you've been having." She states again, showing insight that she had never shown before. Still speechless he nods again, then finding his voice he tells her "I've been dreaming of Ganon returning as a more powerful being, stronger than he is with the Triforce of Power." He hesitates for a second then continues. "Rauru spoke to me earlier..."

After completing his explanation of why he must leave Malon reluctantly agrees. They've been talking for hours and the sun is about to set. Talon brought food for them and young Link earlier. "Stay for one more week." She begs him. He kisses her. "Of course my angel, I would need about that long to prepare for my journey anyway." She smiles but the smile doesn't reach her saddened eyes. A single tear escapes her eye, making it halfway down her cheek before Link gently wipes it away. He wraps his arms around her lovingly. "I'll be back as soon as I can my love. He says, trying to comfort her. "I know, I just dread the thought of you leaving, the world is still so full of evil, anything could happen to you." She whispers. He nods solemnly and repeats his promise from years before. "No matter how many times I must leave, I will always return to you safely. This I swear to you, as the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, and the fabled Hero of Time." He stops then adds "And as your loving husband and the father of your son." She smiles, the sad look finally leaving her eyes. "We better get...some sleep." He says yawning in the middle of the sentence. She nods.

They lay down and sleep, her laying on his chest, him with his arms wrapped around her protectively.


End file.
